


sunsets in paint

by SaphyAndRoses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Art Shop, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphyAndRoses/pseuds/SaphyAndRoses
Summary: Phil is bored and it’s getting late. The sun has decided to set and Dan will be there with him soon.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	sunsets in paint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatphannie_person233](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatphannie_person233/gifts).



> This is for ioanna and I will give no further explanation as to why (mwah!)

Phil was tired that day. He looked up at the clock on the wall and it claimed he still had hours to go until he had free will to leave and go wherever he wanted. To do whatever he wanted and to talk to whoever he wanted. There was only one person he really wanted to talk to though. 

Dan wasn’t out of work for another few minutes. The sun was low in the sky and a dull orange and deep yellow glow filled the shop, streaming through the windows and the splashes of colour that decorated them. The sun had bleached those stickers for almost half a year and Phil smiled a tired smile at the nostalgia of sticking them up in the first place. He’d done that with Dan. Dan had offered in the first place. 

The art shop sold a large array of paints, paintbrushes, pens and pencils and also any other additional accessories you can think of that you might need for art. Phil really liked working there, just not on busy days when all the obnoxious students would pour through the doors and ask for a really obscure and specific brand of charcoal that he had to walk into the back room to even check existed. 

He took out his phone. There were no students here today. No older couples either. Not even the occasional Mum with a DIY project and a time limit. It was just him. So who would he be hurting if he took out his phone and listened to music while waiting for Dan to come and pick him up. Definitely not himself, that’s for sure. 

Dan arrived with a bag slung around his shoulder and a smile on his face but Phil didn’t see him at first. Phil had the volume in his earphones on full blast and his back turned to the door, swaying slightly to the beat of a song he’d found the other night. It was about something he couldn’t quite explain and it felt very tender so his eyes were slightly closed in the end. 

Dan saw this and smiled, tapping Phil on the shoulder. Phil whipped around and took out the earbuds in one motion, stumbling slightly before chuckling when he saw Dan’s face and shaking his head

“God you’re going to give me a heart attack someday.” Phil whacked Dan’s shoulder lightly and laughed to himself again. 

“You should do more cardio” Dan huffed as he brushed his knuckles across Phil’s nose, “maybe then you won’t pant every time you walk up the stairs. 

Phil just rolled his eyes and kissed him, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and smiling into Dan’s shoulder again

“Come on, let’s go home.” 

Phil poked at Dan’s cheek and beamed up at him again “What a great idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry if it was short, I was just feeling all the feelings and thought I’d share it :’))


End file.
